


sugar, honey, sweetheart, apple of my eye

by RiptidesBoyfriend



Series: Fics For Folks [2]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: F/M, cowbot say yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptidesBoyfriend/pseuds/RiptidesBoyfriend
Summary: For a bot who flirts like it's a second language, Quickstrike is surprisingly earnest.
Relationships: Quickstrike/Self-Insert
Series: Fics For Folks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627060
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	sugar, honey, sweetheart, apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari_Cruise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Cruise/gifts).



> For the ever wonderful Mari who had to wait way too long for this. Sorry and I hope you enjoy

Since the moment Mari had stepped foot on the planet, Quickstrike had been infatuated with her. He'd be a liar though if he said it wasn't her stature that first caught his attention. She wasn’t just shorter than him, (which was a novelty considering how almost all of the other mechs on the planet were taller than him) she was shorter than _all_ of them. She didn’t let the size difference intimidate her though and she was always quick to snap back a witty retort regardless of who was looming overhead. And while Quickstrike enjoyed a rough and tumble throwdown more than anything, he certainly didn’t mind the verbal sparring Mari engaged him in. He was, however, a little more reluctant to admit how often she got the better of him, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

If her spit fire retorts to his off handed remarks charmed him, then her responses when he flirted with her had him absolutely _smitten_. He was prone to giving out compliments like they were candy and using sugar sweet pet names like they were going out of style, but in his experience all that ever got him was blatant disdain or outright hostility (not that that ever stopped him or curbed his enthusiasm in the slightest). To have someone turn around and actually _reciprocate_ his advances wasn't something he was prepared for in the slightest. All Mari had to do was flash him a quick smirk with an accompanying wink and he was reduced to putty in her hands. If he didn't know any better he'd think he was going soft, like some kinda Maximal fool.

As much as he hated to admit it though, that darn winged mutt SIlverbolt had managed to land himself his own partner in crime while he hadn't done much beyond moon over Mari and give her longing stares when he thought she wasn't looking. Quickstrike wasn't about to be out done by some goody two shoes flyboy, which meant he needed to step up his game and woo Mari right and proper, once and for all. Flirtin' was all well and good but he needed to saddle up and grab the bull by the horns, the sooner the better.

Gifts were always a good idea and with that in mind he set off to find the perfect thing, for the perfect woman. Hours later he came back, dented, covered in dirt, and proud as a peacock as he strutted up to Mari.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty gal." He held out a fistful of what looked to be nothing more than common weeds with the roots still attached, a single, drooping daisy in the center. He looked absolutely pleased with himself despite the less than pristine state of his bouquet, clumps of dirt falling from the exposed roots as he waited for a response. Mari placed a hand over her mouth in an effort to stifle a laugh but Quickstrike seemed to take it as a sign that he'd managed to fluster her and somehow managed to look even more smug than before. "Don't hold back on my account darlin', it does a fella good to see a lady as gorgeous as you blushin' like the prettiest of roses."

Mari removed her hand and gave him a warm, genuine smile that made his spark thump against its casing. "You're a real sweet talker, aren't you?" She carefully took ahold of the 'flowers' he'd brought her, bringing them up to her face so she could make a show of sniffing delicately at the lone daisy. "They're lovely Quickstrike, thank you."

"Aw shucks sugar, it ain't no problem. 'Sides I wanted to butter you up so I could ask you if you wanted to go on a date with me." He had no mouth with which to emote but she heard the grin in his voice all the same.

"Oh? What kind of date?" Mari said teasingly. Her question seemed to halt him in his tracks and she could practically see the gears in his head turning.

"Well you could always go on a stroll along the border of our territory with me sweetheart and catch a glimpse of ol' Quickstrike in action, kicking Maximal keister." He lifted his arms up to either side of his head, striking a pose while flexing dramatically, tail curling in on itself in an attempt to mimic the movement of his arms.

Mari bit back another laugh, instead reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder to bring his attention back to her. "As fun as that sounds, I was thinking that something on the quieter side might make for a nice first date. How about after you finish your patrol tomorrow you swing by my quarters and we can go from there?”

Quickstrike nodded eagerly, his arms falling back against his sides with an audible clang. “You don’t gotta tell me twice, I’ll be there as soon as I git offa duty, in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.” He winked, or at least attempted to, tipping his head at her before turning on his heels and walking away with a skip in his step. He very nearly smacked into the wall as he made a right at the end of the hallway, looking pleased as punch even as he staggered back.

He was still just as cheerful the next day when he came to Mari's room, despite normally being keyed up whenever he came back from a routine patrol without having gotten mixed up in some kind of a scrap. He was once again clutching an odd assortment of plants, though this time he'd managed to scrounge up two actual flowers and had kept them relatively intact. Mari accepted them gracefully, carefully tucking them in alongside yesterday's offering in an empty container she'd repurposed into a makeshift vase.

"Most of my stuff didn't survive the crash when I landed here buuuut," Mari opened up a small box, pulling out a mess of wires and a stripped down projector that had clearly been cobbled together, "the entertainment system miraculously managed to stay relatively intact. Had to jury rig a few bits here and there but it still works. It's got a huge database of movies and shows from back home, and you're free to say no or suggest something else, but I figured we could just kick back and watch something, like a western. Seems like it'd be right up your alley."

"If you wanna get nice n' cozy you'll get no complaints from me doll." Quickstrike watched with rapt attention as Mari set up the device, eagerly joining her on her bunk when she sat upon it and patted the spot next to her. As confident as he acted he wasn't quite brazen enough to just scoot right on up to her but Mari had no such holdups, immediately settling herself against him. Resisting the urge to hoot and holler in celebration, he let his snake arm coil around her, holding her to his side as he shifted into a more comfortable position, mindful of his more angular parts.

Quickstrike had always known she was smaller than him, she was shorter than even that no good rat Maximal, but there was a distinct difference between looking down at her when they talked versus having her pressed up against him in a way that not only highlighted the size difference, but emphasized it. She slotted against him quite nicely and he reveled in the fact that her head only just brushed against the top of his shoulder. 

He didn’t even realize that she’d been talking until she looked up at him questioningly, too busy drinking in the sight of her in his arms to pay attention to anything else. While he’d been preoccupied with making bedroom optics at her she’d gotten the projector up and running and a list of films was displayed across the wall opposite them. She must have asked him about which one he wanted to watch but he frankly wasn’t too concerned with the actual content of the film. 

“Darlin’ you put on whatever ya like, I already got the best seat _and_ the best view in the house.” He gave her a wink, one that was much smoother than his last attempt, and leaned in close enough that he was only inches away from her face, laughing along with her as she playfully pushed his helm back out of her personal space.

“Watch it cowboy, we’re not even halfway through the first date, you’re gonna run out of ways to sweet talk me.”

“With a lady like you? Honey, I promise, I won’t ever run outta ways to sing your praise.”

Mari snorted, lips twitching up into a smile. “Well in that case I guess it’s only fair if I give you some _sugar_ too then.” Without waiting for a response she shifted so that she was leaning more of her weight on him, hands braced against his shoulder and chest respectively so she could lift herself up and place a kiss against the side of what passed for his mouth.

She pulled away, still leaning against him, and for a moment Quickstrike was completely still. Then he let out a whoop and scooped her up, face nuzzling against hers in his best approximation of a kiss. 

"You keep 'em comin' like that sweetheart and I ain't _ever_ gonna letcha go."

Mari laughed, pressing another kiss to his mouthplate. "That a promise, cowboy?"

"Sugar, _y'know_ it is."


End file.
